


【嘉磊】蝉蜕（其二）

by fanaticsophia



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:08:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22057546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanaticsophia/pseuds/fanaticsophia
Summary: 关于破镜重圆，接蝉蜕（其一）可独立阅读
Relationships: 焉栩嘉/赵磊
Kudos: 8





	【嘉磊】蝉蜕（其二）

一切皆流，无物常住。

【嘉磊】蝉蜕（其二）  
By青葭

01  
得云的茶餐厅不多，顶好的只有一家，几年前市政规划后建在商业街，紧邻古城区的一排旧宅。餐点时间尚早，从二楼隔间下望，尽是匆匆而过的人群。焉栩嘉没有太大食欲，只偶尔叉几块苹果，同桌的女生受他影响，动作也矜持起来。  
相亲这件事上，父母永远拥有你想象不到的人脉。这次的对象是他在得云大学的后辈，据说是文艺部的，毕业后出国一番栽培，终于开放成一朵热烈洋气的娇花。相比之下，焉栩嘉称得上放任自流，毕业那年不声不响聘了私企，将家里报备的研究生名额拱手让人。他爸气了个人仰马翻，差点就飞来得云市抓人。也不知中间人美化了几分，亦或是成年世界的商业互捧，女方全程肯定，言谈间都是好一个青年才俊，这次约会的餐厅由她指定，也多少考虑了焉栩嘉在南方长大的背景。  
“当初竞选学生会主席，我也投了学长一票哦。”女孩子左脸有一个梨涡，笑起来十分甜蜜，见焉栩嘉挑了挑眉，连忙补充佐证，“学长超受欢迎的，那时候听说你去送外卖勤工俭学，学校里叫餐的学姐学妹都变多了。”  
“这还可以指名吗？”  
“当然不行啦。”女孩竖起手指，“不过也有诀窍的。论坛上有人发过帖，总结了几家店的外卖大概率会碰上学长来送。我记得的就有家串串店，地方比较偏，名字还挺可爱的，是不是叫金鱼？不过我没想过学长也喜欢烧烤哈哈。”  
“你们观察力真好。”焉栩嘉移开视线，咬了口苹果。  
喜欢这种东西对人不对事，常人都能观察出规律的偏心，不过是因为那家店属于赵磊而已。  
想起赵磊，杂七杂八的念头又接二连三地冒出来。  
他们的故事本质俗气，一句话概括足矣，离家出走的富二代心血来潮去体验民生，送外卖期间迷上了养家糊口的串串店小老板，最后被小老板率先bye bye。一段无人承认过的暧昧，甚至够不上爱情，只是离开的已经离开，反衬出另一个的执迷。  
起初他想不明白赵磊为何不告而别。那时候焉栩嘉多小啊，年轻，幼稚，傻，看不清自己的想法，也看不清赵磊朦胧的眼睛，被笑了当作宠溺，被丢了先反省自己，甚至觉得赵磊已经告别了，是他太过迟钝，没能及时清醒。  
长大后焉栩嘉又总结出一点原因。赵磊的身上是俗世，胸腔里是一颗想飞的心，他向焉栩嘉展开了身体，心却隔着皮肉的距离。焉栩嘉在云端上曾瞥见他的心，靠近后却被单薄的情欲蒙蔽，这样屈尊降贵的亲昵，如何能让人欢喜？  
“我好久没回得云了。”女孩以为他在欣赏风景，于是也看向窗外，“对面是古城区？翻修了很多，我出国时对面还没有店铺。”  
“是变了很多。”焉栩嘉回答。  
“外地人应该会先来这边吧，我刚考上得云大学的时候来过，感觉是得云最有旅游氛围的地方了。”女孩兴致勃勃地将半掩的窗户全部打开，“就在入口那个雕像那里，拍了好多纪念照。我看看，现在也好多人啊。”  
冷风迎面而来，焉栩嘉下意识打了个寒噤。  
合照的人群逐渐向古街的入口涌去，遗留下边缘的摄影师在寒流中转过身体。他戴了遮住大半张脸的口罩，却看得出颀长的身形。女孩吹了声口哨，开开心心地冲广场方向挥手。  
“太远了，”焉栩嘉被她逗笑，“人家怎么……”  
“看过来了——！”  
焉栩嘉跟着转过头，猝不及防对上了广场上站着的那个男人。他们之间隔着一条街，隔着风声，人群，车流和一个尖叫的女孩，但他认出了那双眼睛，在无数个记忆片段里，白天含光，深夜含情，月亮一样清冷而美丽。

02  
那天晚上他梦到了从前，梦到逼仄的房间，昏暗的灯光，还有20岁的焉栩嘉抱着被子在床上补眠。那会儿赵磊给了他单身公寓的备用钥匙，被理直气壮当作登堂入室的借口，对他的入侵赵磊未执一词，如之前相处时的每一次。  
他在断续的水声中苏醒，艰难地滚出被窝。溜到浴室时，赵磊刚冲过澡。  
水汽凝于发尾，一滴又一滴，落在晃眼的白肉，顺着突出的脊柱下流，被紧扎的黑色皮带拦腰截住。先天与后天的原因，赵磊总比旁人更瘦，绷紧的后背突出薄刃似的蝴蝶骨，被黯淡的冷光吻过，竟有几分展翅欲飞的情愫。  
洗漱时他不爱穿衣服，被焉栩嘉抗议过几次才套了件裤子。焉栩嘉环上他的肩膀，含着困意的脑袋亲密地贴着他的脸。赵磊在拍须后水，清脆的击打声里，冷白的肤底晕开桃花似嫣然的绯色。他就势在焉栩嘉的脸上也拍了拍，浅淡而廉价的芬芳蒙上鼻尖，因旖旎而滋生出诱惑的气味。似乎全身血液都涌上了脑袋，焉栩嘉的视线无处安放，又不知不觉被镜中人勾走。赵磊戴上了一副十字架耳坠，一晃一晃的银色光，闪烁着几乎要将人催眠。  
“焉栩嘉小朋友，放开，我得走了。”  
“去哪？”焉栩嘉懒洋洋地问。  
他其实不是真的需要回答，但又下意识想问，这或许是亲密关系引发的习惯。  
“你没去过的地方。”赵磊挣开他的手去了室内，“洗把脸，醒一醒。”  
“哦。”焉栩嘉乖乖地应。  
他一动不动发了会儿呆，听着赵磊走过客厅，发出窸窸窣窣穿衣服的动静，然后低下头，将水管流出的冰凉液体粗暴地拍在脸上。  
好冷啊。他想。不知道赵磊怎么习惯的。  
哗啦啦的水声里传来铁门打开的声音，焉栩嘉下意识闭上了眼睛。  
碰——  
那就是他得到的所有告别。

03  
第二天上班路上，焉栩嘉接到焉妈妈的电话，问他相亲的感觉怎么样。这两年诸如此类的对话发生过很多次，他一如既往嗯嗯啊啊敷衍了过去。生活的戏剧是不公平的，高潮永远胜过铺垫，女孩的用心配合比不过重逢时的那一眼，尽管他最终没有动身。  
不止一次，他想象过和赵磊的重逢，行将失控的情绪被封印在瓶中发酵，第一年是怨，第二年是苦，第三年是想，第四年是爱，但后来又过了第五年和第六年，少年的情意随时间沉底，淡化为疤痕似的印记。  
即使那一刻他的大脑全然空白，即使从心口开始，五脏六腑都快要燃烧起来，即使他以为下一秒他就会从女孩对面逃走，赶赴另一场无声的邀约。  
但最后他依然站在原地。  
“我碰到赵磊了。”焉栩嘉说。  
“哦，他回了？”焉妈妈被勾起了兴趣，“妈记得前几年你老提他。人现在还走吗？在做什么工作？快年底了，你什么时候回来问他一起吗？妈和你爸还没见过他呢。”  
“有机会的话。”  
焉栩嘉没有打击她。事实上他爸爸来得云时见过赵磊，对他交了个“卖烧烤”的朋友不屑一顾，就像对焉栩嘉所有违逆他意志的选择一样。  
他爸爸对赵磊的轻视源于焉栩嘉的不重视，甚至于他爸爸对焉栩嘉的选择本身也是轻视的。在某些问题上，他们或许永远达不成和解。曾经的焉栩嘉对此一无所知，尚且怀抱着天真的幻想，后来回忆起赵磊的神情，却渐渐生出感同身受的屈辱。赵磊离开后焉栩嘉开始和妈妈说起他，比起忏悔，更像一种肤浅的自我安慰。  
后来的日子里，他曾有机会联系赵磊，通过掌握的方法，拥有的资源，搭建的人脉。最基本的，赵磊的爷爷还在得云市，焉栩嘉定期会绕大半个城市去看他。  
他只是没有去做。  
“你爸最近又腰疼了，太少锻炼，你说你们坐办公室的很容易全身职业病，特别年轻时候不注意，以后就像你爸那样。”  
“嗯，你们也注意身体。”  
焉栩嘉挂了电话。  
赵磊的昙花一现到底让他的时间变得难熬起来。  
掩耳盗铃是无用功，只要想着赵磊在这个城市，就会反射性延伸出二三四个疑问，他在哪？他在做什么？他为什么回来？他还会不会走？焉栩嘉甚至回到了刚认识赵磊的时候，对他充满好奇，即使吵架生气，也无法不去想他。  
赵爷爷在期间发了朋友圈，焉栩嘉就翻来覆去地看，恨不得变成福尔摩斯钻进现场。他发了色彩鲜艳的花卉，是因为孙子回来开心吗？他发了新电视的照片，是赵磊买给他的吗？他发了和几个朋友的合影，是不是赵磊拍的？  
直到公司拉了小组做年底的宣传策划，焉栩嘉不得不整天整夜开始加班，莫名其妙的焦虑才有所缓解。  
他再次印证了几年前初入职场的体验，能打败感情的除了感情本身，就只有工作。

04  
再遇上赵磊是在单身公寓楼下，他把行李箱当凳子坐，和传达室的阿姨聊得热火朝天。明天周末，临场加班，焉栩嘉离开公司时明月已高悬，他不知道赵磊等了多久。复杂的情愫在这一事实前败退，焉栩嘉敲了敲传达室的门。  
赵磊回过头冲他笑了笑，没有表露出一丝惊讶。  
“嘉嘉。”  
“赵磊。”  
被他点名的男人站起身，和阿姨亲亲热热地告别，拖着行李跟上了他。焉栩嘉在十号楼停下来，用钥匙开了铁门，赵磊拎起行李率先走上台阶，没有问他的房号。  
这片单身公寓原是为对面棚户区拆迁建的房，因临近得云大学，开发商找人提了名叫博仕后，摇身一变成了有待升值的学区房。这几年楼道翻修过一次，灯光由橙黄转为银白，按钮也变为触控。焉栩嘉沉默着跟在他身后，在每层楼为他按灯。  
赵磊停在310门口，为焉栩嘉让出了位置。  
“林阿姨换钥匙啦？”他找了个话头，“我退房的时候她说门不好开，想换把锁。”  
焉栩嘉开了门。“林阿姨5年前就不在得云了，她有了孙子，搬去和儿子住了。”他接过赵磊的行李，一边开了灯，“现在310的房主是我。”  
“……”  
赵磊不置可否，在屋里熟门熟路地转了一圈。房间布局和他走前一样，只是电器换了一遍。回客厅时焉栩嘉已经把脱下的风衣丢去了沙发，落在几件层层叠起的毛衣上。他的间歇性洁癖从前已初露端倪，现今不过暴露彻底，赵磊不作评价，只试探性问他：“我客厅铺个床？”  
“我没那么小气。”  
赵磊于是又走近一点。“上周我在旧城区看到你了，还有个小妹妹。相亲啊？”他玩笑似的说，“我还在那儿等了一会儿，以为被妹妹看中了。”  
“……”  
“你打算一直不理我？”  
焉栩嘉扯掉西装领带，和风衣扔到了一处。“你说看到我了？我以为你是故意去的。”  
“……你指什么。”  
“不是因为我还住着你的旧房子，可怜巴巴地等着赵老板回头？”焉栩嘉自嘲。他没有邀请任何人来过这里，从头到尾，主客都只有两位。这间屋子已经习惯了沉默，打破它，就像撕扯一道疮口。“我和赵爷爷说过这事，赵磊。我在你那里还有秘密吗？”  
“焉栩嘉。”赵磊不笑了。  
焉栩嘉转过身看着他。赵磊穿着深灰色束腰风衣，踩了一双棕色靴子，同色的贝雷帽压在打理精致的卷发上，像一个真正的小少爷。  
他站在逼仄的客厅中央，终于显出一丝格格不入。  
焉栩嘉问他：“你回来做什么？”  
“出差。工作室接的项目。”  
“好，我知道了。”  
赵磊不再说话。他盯着焉栩嘉，像盯着一个无理取闹的小孩子，可焉栩嘉已经长大了，他的平静让赵磊大人似的从容显得费力。  
焉栩嘉又想起了以前，他多喜欢来找赵磊啊，几乎想成为他身上的挂件。十指不沾阳春水的年纪，他听不出太多讽刺，赵磊也舍不得真正骂他。  
他的心被戳了一个口子，扑簌簌地漏气。  
“我没有不理你。”焉栩嘉说。  
我没有不理你，所以不要慌张，不要难过。  
我只是不知道怎么对你。  
“你长大了。”赵磊说。他伸出手，想摸摸焉栩嘉的脸。  
他们从前就很难长久地争吵，一个人像长在另一个的软肋上。而现在焉栩嘉比他高了，靠近时赵磊整个人都快嵌入他的阴影中。  
焉栩嘉抓住了他的手，不知何时起，他的手已经可以完全包裹住赵磊的。他垂下头，黑白分明的眼睛如同几年前一般无辜，却又不同于当时的懵懂。  
这个距离，很适合一个吻。  
赵磊抬眼问：“你确定吗？”  
他的眼睛似语非语，皎皎莹莹如水中月。月光里倒映着焉栩嘉的影子，他曾被月色亲吻，也曾追逐月亮去往陌生的地方。后来皎月隐入远山，他被焦灼感淹没，憧憬月的人第一次想要抓住它。  
等待助长了欲，逐渐与无私远离，而现在，水中的月亮问他，你确定吗。  
焉栩嘉低头让距离归零。  
如果顺从不能让他如意，那么占有可不可以。  
他贴着赵磊的唇，试探性地告诉他：“我不做下面那个。”  
赵磊微微一愣，弯起了眼睛。  
“随你。”

05  
贝雷帽第一个被扔到地上，然后是外套。西装裤在灵巧的手指动作间落地，连同踢掉的鞋袜一起。扯皮带时焉栩嘉用了点力，引发受害者的连连抽气。赵磊被推搡着倒在床上，在他不间断的亲吻里艰难地表达意见，不是这么解的，自己来行不行。于是焉栩嘉换一个目标，磕磕绊绊去解他的扣子。赵磊腾出手把棱角锋利的饰物丢向床头，几枚摆件噼里啪啦都落了地。  
焉栩嘉一口咬在他脖颈，青蓝色的印记几乎要沁出鲜红的泪滴，赵磊在他身下嘶气，脊背忍耐性地绷紧。疼痛反而让他受激，他捏着焉栩嘉的肩膀，试图控制露出獠牙的野兽。整齐的布料几乎在手心下纠成一团，受害者却近乎怜爱地问起，“什么时候学的？”  
“你怎么学的，我怎么学的。”焉栩嘉望了他一眼，忽然直起身捂住了赵磊的眼睛。他不想看到宠溺，不想看到温柔，那会让他麻痹，跌入同一个深坑。但他又低头去亲吻赵磊，吻他的侧脸，吻他的鼻尖，吻他的嘴唇，恨不得让他融化在亲吻里。  
“为什么不让我看你。”赵磊的声音被吻得断续，人为制造出一点委屈。  
焉栩嘉试着给他扩张，欲望在身下亲密地碰在一起，他太谨慎了，让赵磊有种自己会碎掉的错觉。“你不是这样的眼睛。”他说。  
赵磊吃吃地笑起来。“你觉得我该是什么样？”他在黑暗里眯起眼睛，隐忍的喘息带上了讽意，但焉栩嘉还在吻他，像从前向他撒娇那样讨好他。他被刺痛的自尊又逐渐平复下去，两只纤长的胳膊揽上了焉栩嘉的脖颈。他贴着焉栩嘉的耳朵，小小声地，带一点茫然地告诉他，我自己都不知道我是什么样。  
焉栩嘉缓慢地进入了他的身体，他那样青涩而小心，连赵磊也脸红起来，悄悄说快一点也可以。他的诉求很快被几倍量满足，不得不呜咽着咬住一个拳头，唯恐失控后骂出声音。“哥哥，”焉栩嘉喘息着问，“现在是不是说什么你都会答应？”  
赵磊咬着拳头撇过了头去。  
焉栩嘉恨恨地想，至少你的身体比心更容易软。

06  
第二天是自然醒。  
感官先于意识降临，焉栩嘉听到细微的衣料摩挲，和清晰的一道音效——  
“咔嚓。”  
他打了个哈欠，眯起一只眼睛，从狭窄的缝隙窥见一道纤长的影子。赵磊摆弄着暗色单反，换了个角度对着床又是一张。  
“咔嚓。”  
焉栩嘉埋了半张脸到柔软的枕头，含糊地问他：“你做什么？”枕边的位置陡然一陷，是赵磊坐上了床头，他不轻不重地推了枕头一把，致使焉栩嘉被堵了嘴，支吾着伸手去抓作乱的人。赵磊反擒住他的手，开始把他向外拖，焉栩嘉被他拽得整个人坐了起来，顶着一头委屈的乱毛哼哼。  
淦，赵磊的力气怎么还是这么大。  
“以前没发现你这么爱睡。”赵磊残忍地继续扯被子，半醒不醒的焉栩嘉被冷气一激，终于睁开了眼睛，他揪了把头发，被眼疾手快的摄影师再次抓拍一张。  
“赵老板现在是艺术家了。”刚醒的模特嘟哝着去够椅背的衬衣，意外地发现手心的布料还残留了一丝温热。  
“帮你烫过了。”赵磊说，“挂烫机买了不用多浪费？”  
焉栩嘉咬牙：“总有人帮我用。”  
“不用谢。”  
焉栩嘉瞪了他一眼，被笑眯眯地丢了一双白袜子。  
等他收拾妥当，赵磊已经准备出门了。他接的工作与游记相关，旅居得云的作家走前为城市写了本书，给了充裕的一个月时间取景。  
今天的计划是得云的港口区，和他们所住的学府区分别位于得云市两端。临海风大，限制了民居高度，一大片还是早期的土坯房，而学府区的棚户房几年内拆了个七七八八，开发商未来还计划联动别墅区，共同打造一片边郊的福地。  
焉栩嘉听他在手机上嘀嘀咕咕地找公交路线，翻了翻西装口袋，把自己的交通卡丢给了他：“跨海隧道更快，你走地铁。”  
赵磊问他：“不跟我一起去？”  
焉栩嘉摇了摇头。  
他想说加班，要忙，社畜多么辛苦，大脑设置了快捷程序，瞬间浮现连贯的理由。可他又不想说谎，在家里，在周末，在属于自由的空间，或许再加上在赵磊的面前。门关上的刹那他甚至松了口气，如同侥幸通过一场测试，即使赵磊本无意干涉他。  
六年的时光造成了荒谬的错乱，他对这座城市的熟悉远远胜过出走的人，原属于赵磊的城市，原属于赵磊的屋子，甚至原属于赵磊的，来自焉栩嘉的爱慕，都在磋磨里与主人产生了隔阂。  
赵磊走时关了灯，焉栩嘉就坐在一片氤氲的晨光里。手腕上是从前和赵磊一起挑的表，一人一只，他戴成了习惯，却没看到匹配的另一半。指针在视角中旋转，将歇的独幕剧里他佯装成少年，抓取记忆的片段编剧，对手的演员已走到熟悉的站位，只等他说出既定的台词，然后破镜重圆，童话结尾，他们会有新的开始。  
美好得如梦一场。

07  
赵磊住了下来。  
他们没有争执，没有冷战，偶尔聊天，偶尔做爱，有时候他们各自面对一台笔记本，一个赶策划，一个做后期，有时候就联动打一打游戏，像一对真正的好室友。焉栩嘉去赶朝九晚五的班，赵磊就随心所欲得多，晨跑时还摘过薄荷叶，带回来给焉栩嘉的可乐添味。  
似乎没有真正禁忌的话题，他们谈焉栩嘉的工作，谈赵磊的薪酬，谈相亲，谈恋爱，谈认识以前，谈分开以后。赵磊说这个项目是他主动接的，以前他不喜欢这个城市，觉得一切都是死的。“只有你是活的。”他用一副很轻松的口吻剖析，“然后我也想活。”  
他给焉栩嘉看了一些最近拍的照片，古城区入口的雕像，焉栩嘉毕业的得云大学，商业街的人流与车海，还有沿海公路的一排平房。  
“啥时候回去？”  
“至少等策划结束吧。”赵磊拆了镜头，摆件整齐地摞了一列。“你相信吗，我在得云长这么大了，很多地方居然第一次去。”  
焉栩嘉哼了一声：“很多地方拆了，就算去过你现在也认不出来。”  
赵磊耸了耸肩。他调好了光圈，开始一点点复原。焉栩嘉坐在他旁边写了会儿报告，忽然又听到他的提问。  
“你怎么没去读研？”  
焉栩嘉漫不经心地回：“我还以为你会在得云终老呢。”  
赵磊笑得没心没肺：“终老，也不是没可能啊。”  
焉栩嘉打字的动作停了。  
赵磊收拾好他的吃饭工具，仿佛无知无觉地站了起来。“这几年我去了好多地方。”他走过客厅，把单反摆在茶几上。“学了一点点咏春。”他转身玩笑般摆了个起手式，“不是很上手，紧要关头还是靠以前的拼命流。”  
“自学了吉他和一点架子鼓，我好像有点天分。”  
“当过酒吧驻唱，收到十八次告白。”  
“成了两个旅行社的VIP。”  
“然后我学了摄影。”  
焉栩嘉按下笔记本的屏幕，他工作不下去了。“你说这些做什么？体现你过得很好，再让我羡慕？”  
赵磊看了他一会儿，忽然说：“我回过三次得云。”  
焉栩嘉的眼皮颤了颤，他没有说话。  
“第一次是五年前，爷爷身体不好，我担心他。”  
“他有说起你，说你找了一份工作。很辛苦，很努力。”  
赵磊冲他眨了眨眼，省略了延伸剧情。  
“那时候我在学语言，差不多半年后就出国了。圣诞节又回了一次，你们公司开展会，我在网站宣传图上有看到你。”  
“穿西装很帅气。”  
“我有去公司蹲点，没等到你，就觉得可能是命运吧。”  
焉栩嘉打断他：“去他的命运。”  
赵磊忍不住笑了一会儿才继续：“再然后是一年前，我进了工作室，新年的时候回来过。”  
新年，一年里焉栩嘉唯一不在得云的时间。  
“你说这些做什么？”他又问了一次。  
“等价交换，”赵磊情真意切地表示，“我在打听你呀。”  
打听他？内疚吗？焉栩嘉几乎就要问出口了。赵磊总让他情绪化，像无法根除的瘾，过去如此，现在如此，一点星火就能复燃。他也站了起来，面对他唯一的听众，他无疾而终的爱情，和灵魂自由最大的敌手。  
“苹果7.9一斤。”焉栩嘉说。  
赵磊愣了愣。  
“换季衣服便宜，公交的年卡不如月卡合算，信用卡年底积分清空。”  
“文凭在面试时有用，去KTV要学会点老歌，喝酒前不能吃太多。”  
那些幼稚无知时闹过的笑话铸就了如今的壳，焉栩嘉一点一点直起背脊：“再说点你不知道的？”  
“我进过厨房，我会做三明治，我还是讨厌洗碗。”  
“我一年买一块无人可送的表，我习惯了一个人住。”  
“我想过找你。”  
“是我自己选择不去的。”焉栩嘉说，“所以不要说命运了。没有那么多悲情主角，你不是，我也不是。”

08  
下一个周末他们去了影展。  
收到邀请时焉栩嘉是惊讶的，这是他们从前缺失的娱乐体验，焉栩嘉不排斥不喜欢，赵磊是从未考虑过。难以界定的暧昧关系中，总是赵磊更主动，他带他去海边，带他看烟花，带他进入他的家庭，带他认识情欲世界。分开后焉栩嘉一个人过了很久，才在磕磕绊绊中逐渐醒悟，赵磊的快乐并没有那么多，只是他给焉栩嘉看了所拥有的全部。尚处幼稚的少年被他的从容迷惑，如何能意识到背后的黔驴技穷。  
影展以城市为主题，主办方收集了市民的日常投稿，在正对门的雪白墙面上拼出一只展翅的飞鸟。几个被大人带来的小朋友还没有相框高度，吧嗒吧嗒跑过寂静的场馆，发出好奇又兴奋的咿呀声。焉栩嘉小时候也这样，被大人领去各个场所打卡，画展，博物馆，音乐会，家长们总相信艺术是可以灌输的，即使自己也兴趣寥寥。  
赵磊却与此无缘。他在街头和巷尾跑过贫瘠的童年，方寸的天地并没有艺术发育的空间。这座城市吝啬于给他美，或者说当时的他吝啬于发现。焉栩嘉的到来打破了这潭死水，他是那么鲜活，热烈而生动，是黑白底色上唯一的光点。他像一扇窗，无所保留地敞放，他的校园，他的梦想，他的过去，他的展望。赵磊透过他的身体短暂地窥见了另一个世界，所以他曾试图抓住焉栩嘉，去丰富他苍白无望的现状，去幻想、去追求、去憧憬一个更好的未来。  
“你很少来。”赵磊陈述。  
焉栩嘉点了点头，这并不难发现。  
“小时候去过一些，我妈喜欢。我爸就不懂这些。他对车啊房啊的比较了解。”  
“你呢？”  
焉栩嘉盯着一张战地通讯照片，示意着背景的硝烟。“我小时候喜欢武器。热武器，枪，觉得很帅。以前去俄罗斯的时候有安排射击体验，可惜不开放给未成年。”  
“现在呢？自由了？”  
“什么样算自由？”焉栩嘉反问他，继而又作出自己的解释，“可能我只是不想被关住。”  
赵磊不由自主地笑起来，引发焉栩嘉疑问似的一瞥。他摆了摆手。  
“我以前觉得你很自由。”  
焉栩嘉问他：“你羡慕？”  
“总是有一点的。”赵磊很坦白。  
焉栩嘉为此沉默了一会儿。  
“我曾以为你是自由的。”他说。  
赵磊耸了耸肩。“你知道我为什么喜欢上摄影？”他比了一个放大的手势，“通过镜头你可以放大现实世界，表情，神态，姿势，可你很难真正了解到一个人。”  
“你也很难真正了解一个城市。”  
“我的镜头代表了、也仅代表我的思想。”

09  
回去时经过闹市，沿街都是小吃，冒着热气的香味从温暖的室内飘出，更衬得天寒地冻。他们不约而同想到过去，少年时的焉栩嘉骑着机车穿过街道，去赵小老板人声鼎沸的串串店接单，后来上下线暗中勾结，焉栩嘉光临小店的频率增加，正经干活的次数却变少了。  
焉栩嘉问赵磊，他的工作是不是结束了。  
他又问，他们以前是不是很少聊天。  
赵磊叹气：“你要我回答哪一个？”  
焉栩嘉看着他的表情就不是很想听。他给赵磊指了几家店面，都是拆迁后从旧街搬来的，店名加了正经后缀，已经看不出多少熟悉的影子。  
“你的老客人说你去追梦了。”焉栩嘉告诉他。  
赵磊就笑：“我哪有梦？”他靠近了焉栩嘉，彼此四目相对，“你看到了什么？”  
“……不就是眼睛。”焉栩嘉卡了一下，“还是说你眼睛里的我……”  
赵磊一个人乐了一会儿，忽然又平静了。  
“你真聪明。”他轻声重复，“我看到了你眼睛里的我。”  
看着你的时候，我只看到了自己，这是不是我们分开的原因。  
焉栩嘉哑声道：“我从来不傻。”  
“是我傻。”赵磊附和他，接着继续自省，“但也没什么后悔的。再他妈幼稚，再傻逼，也是我自己。”  
“……”  
赵磊又说：“那你怎么还留在得云？靠，结果是两个傻逼。”  
“……”  
“又不习惯啦，小少爷？”赵磊温柔地叹气，他收敛眉目，似乎要重新藏入光鲜亮丽的皮囊里，“你以前——”  
焉栩嘉一把抓住了他的手。赵磊猝不及防撞在他肩膀，动静中引起四周侧目，他试着挣了挣，却被焉栩嘉转而扣住十指，光明正大地牵住。  
他终于表现出一丝诧异。  
“看清了吗，我眼中的你。”焉栩嘉问。他的大脑循环播放着相同的问题，震耳欲聋地质问自己，要说吗，现在吗，是时候吗，想好了没有。他又想起重逢后的那个梦境，赵磊告诉他，要去他没去过的地方。  
而现在赵磊就在这里，触手可及。  
“你的表在哪里？”焉栩嘉问，“我们一起买的那对表。你丢了吗？”  
赵磊摇了摇头。  
“那为什么不戴？”  
“……”  
焉栩嘉深深地望着他。  
“我不想撒谎，我也不想你走。”  
空气陷入了死寂，仿佛在等待这句话的落地。他们站在十字街头，又到了选择的时候。  
赵磊沉默半晌，忽然撇过头去，用力地眨着眼睛，想忍住突如其来的感性。相遇太短，别离太长，仅有的时间只顾着肌肤相亲，他们不够愚笨到可以无视裂痕，又不够聪明到能够认识爱情。  
焉栩嘉肉眼可见的有点慌。  
赵磊却笑了起来。“其实以前我很怕你哭。”他反握住焉栩嘉的手，温和地捏了一下，“又喜欢，又害怕。喜欢是觉得你在意我，害怕就复杂多了。”  
“怕你看清真实的我，怕你有朝一日会走，怕你从来不曾认真过。”  
“好笑吗，结果是我先逃了。”  
“……”  
“你现在没那么难过了吧？习惯以后。”赵磊说，“我是这样的。就算没有结果，害怕的感觉也不会那么重了。就像得云市，以前我觉得他在囚禁我，逃走后却明白他塑造了我。大概算这几年长进的地方。”  
焉栩嘉站住不动，赵磊不得不停下脚步。冬天的风那么冷，相扣的掌心却在发热，心跳似乎加快了，又似乎很安定，让温度和呼吸都趋于同一个频率。  
“我从来没有习惯过。”焉栩嘉说，“所以我来到得云，所以我留在这里。你可以说我幸运，我的面前总有铺好的坦途。但我只想要最好的。”  
他对唯一的听众严肃认真地宣布真理：“我想要的才是最好的。”  
“我就是这么任性。”  
他们相对而立，静止在流动的人群里，每个人都在向自己的方向走，没有人为这突然的对峙驻足。这段故事只关于彼此，有过好时候，也曾让人痛苦，试图放弃，却无人真正忘记。  
……到头来也只是爱。  
“回来的话，我想和爷爷一起住。”赵磊最后说。  
焉栩嘉发出一声孩子气的欢呼，猛地将他抱住。

10  
你知道吗？  
没有什么是失去不可复得的。  
只要你爱我。  
只要你爱着我。

END.


End file.
